The darkest moment will become bright
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Amelia's secert becomes public and she finds out she has people that will be there for here.


She should have stayed in bed. Her morning was a disaster, she dropped her coffee, tripped over a toy Zola left lying around and got stuck in traffic. And this was the good part of her day. The normal part, the part that came before her dippiest secret, the most painful of them all became public. Oh right, and before the whole hospital started talking about it. Who would think she would miss being the junkie doctor.

On top of the horrible start of the day she had way too much work and it was raining so the ER was full with head injuries.

Amelia gave half of the head injuries to Edwards to take care of and took care of the other half.

One of the patients needed a brain surgery and Dr Torres paged her.

"What do we have here?" Amelia asked as she got into the trauma room. Torres was looking at a fractionated leg with Avery, Hunt was looking on an abdominal bleeding together with Robbins.

"Female 37, 35 weeks pregnant, she has a head injury. Take a look" said hunt.

"Yes this will defiantly need surgery, I need a head CT, call DR Edwards to get them to me. She needs other surgery?" Amelia asks while looking at the patient injured head and then takes off her gloves ready to move to the next patient.

"We need to take care of this bleeding. We will try to keep her from going into labor" Robbins said.

"And we need to operate this leg or she will lose it" Torres added.

"See you in the OR" Amelia left the room.

The doctors were in the OR for a few seconds when Amelia joined them.

"Edwards are planning on assisting me or Dr Robbins?" Amelia said to the young woman standing next to Robbins.

"Of course I am with you" she rushed to stand next to Amelia.

The first hour of the surgery went well she controlled the bleeding and there was no swelling, Amelia would have finish the surgery in an hour or so and nothing would have happened but instead of continuing working in quiet Torres decided to talk.

"We should do something, it is thanksgiving. Sophia wants a big dinner but my house is going to be pesticide" Callie explained.

"And I leave in Meredith's house with her and her many kids, so it won't work" Arizona added.

"But you Major Hunt just bought a new big house" Callie said.

"I never cooked or hosted a thanksgiving" Owen said.

"That not difficult" Callie assured him.

Thinking all that misery could have not happened if she just shut up, but instead she laughed.

"Dr Shepherd?" Avery asked and all eyes pointed at her.

"It is just that… never let someone who never cooked for thanksgiving to cook it"

"You see?" Owen said with relive "listen to Dr Shepherd".

"Oh come on what is the worst thing that could happen? You put too much salt?" Callie mocked.

"Burns… many many of them, or salmonella, even thought it won't be Hunt who will get it probably" Amelia said with a smirk behind her mask.

"Salmonella? Who got salmonella?" Avery asked.

"My sister when Addison cooked a turkey for the first time" Amelia answered.

"Well salmonella, yikes. So we decided I won't cook it" Owen said.

"Oh come on…" Callie said.

"Amelia" Arizona addressed the neurosurgeon "have you ever cooked a turkey?"

"Me? Few times I thin…" Amelia stopped in the middle of the sentence when she realized where the blonde woman was going with it "I am not cooking it".

"Why not? It will be fun" Arizona assured her.

"No" Amelia said while her pager beeped "what is it?"

"Dr Shepherd they need a consult in the ER" one of the nurses said.

"Edwards you want to take it?" Amelia asked.

"Sure" she answered and left Amelia's side and got out of the OR.

One of the interns stepped to take her place and took the suction machine.

"Demit" Amelia said when her, until now quiet surgery, went wrong "what did you do?" she asked the intern who was too enthusiastic with the suction "get out" she yelled at him and so he did a nurse took his place.

"It was spouse to be a quick little surgery" Amelia almost wailed.

"Interns" all the doctors in the room said together.

For the next two hours Amelia worked to repair the damage. The nurse took the suction machine and helped Amelia. After the nurse was sure Amelia was calm she said "Dr you probably don't remember me, I worked on one of your surgeries in LA my name is Milly ".

"You did?" Amelia asked "so why did you move to Seattle?"

"My husband's job" she answered "so was it a boy or a girl?"

"Excuse my?" Amelia said before she realized what she was talking about.

"Your baby of course, boy or girl?" Milly said.

"I don't have kids" Amelia said, her hand got toughen and all her muscles stiffed.

"But you were pregnant back then oh my god…" Milly said "was it the drugs?"

The whole OR was quiet, no one looked at her beside Avery and Owen.

Amelia finished the worked and closed quickly and left the room.

"I…" Callie tried to say but stopped.

"It is her life, let keep it private" Owen tried to protect Amelia.

They finished the surgery and like always in the hospital the rumor got out. Everywhere Amelia went she heard the whispers "so she killed her baby too? Not only the baby?"," she shouldn't work here"," she is a monster".

Amelia ignores all the people that try to talk to here and buried herself in work. Days go by, week and another week and then she looks on the date and can't breathe, she finds herself in the chapel.

She walks until the first row when she sees her, April Kepner from all people. April looks at her at stands, ready to leave but Amelia stops her.

"Wait" she says.

"I don't know if I can talk to you" April says.

"but I need you to listen, all of them they don't understand it so I don't care what they think, but today I need to talk, and you are the only one that could understand" Amelia stops and wipes her tears, April sits back and Amelia sits next to her "today, three years ago my anencephalic son was born and died. I had nothing to do with his condition just a bad spin of the genetic spiral. He lived for 43 minutes"

April puts her hand over Amelia and Amelia puts her head on her shoulder. They sit there quietly.

Meredith watches the two women walk out of the chapel and she understand her sister in low needs people. She follows Amelia to the nurse's station.

"Amelia" Meredith says.

"What?" she asks.

"The kids miss you, you always work lately so I thought maybe we could have dinner with them" Meredith offers.

"I am working tonight" Amelia answers.

"So lunch today, I saw you don't have surgery, I will go get the kids.

Amelia walks into the cafeteria slowly thinking of leaving but then she sees the kids and Zola sees her, Zola's face lights up and she runs to Amelia and drags her to the table were her sibling and mother are sitting. Bailey smiles at her and Meredith asks her to hold Elis, the forms a shield of kindness and love between her and the rest of the people and any time someone gives Amelia a bad look Meredith sends him an even worst one.

After that lunch Amelia finally gets the courage to speak to him. She waits for him to get out of the OR. When he sees her he is surprise.

"Can we talk?" she asks.

"Of course" he says softly. They walk to the closest on call room and get in. he sits on one of the beds and looks at her.

"You need to know it" she says and breathe deeply "my baby had no brain, the irony right? I donated his organs and he save so many babies. I call him unicorn baby because he is magical, he saved so many. I can't let you think I am a monster"

"I will never think you are a monster" Owen says and stands up to hugs her. They sit together, holding hands "it is not the end of your story you will be happy, I promise I will do anything to make sure you are happy".

Amelia looks at his eyes and leans to kiss him.

They kiss and when they separate he touches her check and she says "and he will have many sisters and brothers".

"Yes he will" Owen smiles at her.

"We are going to make it work" she says.

"Yes we will" he agrees "and maybe next thanksgiving you teach me how to cook a turkey"

"Yes I will" she says.

This day was when Amelia found out that the darkest moment will become bright.

* * *

I was thinking about writing it for a while but today it just didn't leave my head so i had to. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
